


The Healthy Option

by Lissy (Alicia_H)



Category: The Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_H/pseuds/Lissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the first drabble prompt (Butter) at <span><a href="http://oldfogey-jhp.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://oldfogey-jhp.livejournal.com/"><b>oldfogey_jhp</b></a></span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healthy Option

"John?"

"What?"

"I think you're out of butter."

"We can't be, I told Cyn to get some more."

"Yeah, but Cyn's away. That's why I'm here and I'm not worried about wandering 'round your kitchen with no clothes on. Remember?"

"And very fetching you look too. Still..."

"Just have the sarnie without butter. Think of it as the healthy option. Unless you really want to waste time going out to buy butter."

"Umm. When you put it that way... I think I'll take the real healthy option."

"What's that?"

"Skipping lunch and going straight back to bed with you, Macca!"


End file.
